Guerra digital
by BlackW27
Summary: Los señores demonio conquistaron el Digimundo pero la tierra no caerá sin luchar


hace 10 años en el Digimundo algo pasó , los siete grandes señores demonio lograron derrotar a yggdrasil y asesinar a los Royal Knights

Todo Digimon que se negara a seguir sus mandatos era esclavizado o asesinado , su siguiente plan era la conquista del mundo humano .

El 24 de Enero del año 20XX inicio un suceso conocido como el día Zero en el cual los ejércitos del Digimundo atacaron , los ejércitos humanos lograron contener y derrotar a la amenaza pero con el precio de 50,000 víctimas entre heridos y muertos .

10 años pasaron desde ese día múltiples ataques de menor tamaño sucedieron por todo el mundo

~~ en una ciudad ~~

En un edificio de departamentos se veía a un joven de aproximadamente 16 años , cabello negro alborotado , con una expresión de seriedad en sus ojos , vestido con un pantalón negro , una camiseta roja y un anillo de metal con un rubí en el centro .El joven cargaba varias bolsas de compras al mismo tiempo que entraba a uno de los departamentos

-Kotemon ya llegué ayúdame con las compras que yo tengo trabajo que hacer - grito el pelinegro

después del grito salió un pequeño dinosaurio vestido con un traje de Kendo que no permitía verle el rostro , el

dinosaurio comenzó a agarrar las bolsas y acomodar las compras

\- jefe hoy compro mas cosas que de costumbre - dijo kotemon

\- aproveche que hoy era día de paga y saliendo del trabajo fui a comprar ... y ya te dije que no me digas jefe tú sabes que me llamo Heiki- esa fue la respuesta del pelinegro mientras sacaba una vieja radio la cual comenzó a abrir y a checar

-Usted sabe que después de todo lo que a hecho por mí decirle jefe es una muestra de agradecimiento y que es esa cosa que está reparando -

-esta cosa es la radio que le dije a la vecina que le repararía para agradecerle los favores que nos a hecho , un favor que nos a hecho es guardar el secreto de que hay un Digimon aquí - dijo Heiki mientras seguía trabajando en la radio

-sabe hoy se cumplen 10 años desde ese día -la voz de kotemon se oia un poco mas apagada al decir eso

\- lo sé pero no me concentraré en lo malo y pensaré mejor en lo bueno como por ejemplo que la próxima semana se cumplen 10 años desde que un pequeño dinosaurio molesto llegó a mi vida - respondió sonriendo levemente

El tiempo pasó mientras Heiki reparaba la radio hasta que comenzó a atardecer pero en ese momento comenzaron a tocar la puerta

heiki abrió levemente la puerta y vio un hombre de aproximadamente 25 años de cabello castaño ,ojos cafés vestido con un uniforme militar y un anillo de metal con una pieza de ámbar en el centro

-Hola usted es el joven Heiki verdad - dijo el castaño

-Si yo soy y podría decirme que se le ofrece - dijo Heiki mientras observaba al recién llegado

-Como observará soy un miembro del ejército y hay cosas que necesito hablar con usted qué podrían cambiar su vida por eso ¿ me permitiría pasar ? - preguntó el castaño

\- Pues creo que no me queda de otra así que pase - respondió el pelinegro aunque desconfiando

una vez adentro el castaño se sentó y comenzó a hablar

-bueno creo que es hora de que me presente ... soy el sargento rei y vine aquí por una simple razón ... usted posee un Digimon y no me mienta diciendo que no -

\- bueno señor aún si tuviera un Digimon ¿ que quiere ? no es ilegal tener uno ni nada parecido - mencionó Heiki con mucha calma

\- En realidad no quiero dañar a su Digimon yo también poseo uno y la razón por la que vine es para invitar a usted y su Digimon en un escuadrón que defienda la tierra de amenazas del Digimundo - dijo rei con una sonrisa

\- bueno suena interesante pero solo tengo una pregunta que hacer ¿ en que me beneficiaria eso ? - dijo Heiki

-¿ A qué se refiere con eso ? esto es algo que lo supera a usted y a mi - grito molesto el castaño

\- Pues como usted dijo es solo una invitación y puedo rechazarla yo tengo que preocuparme por mi mismo antes que fingir ser un héroe y preocuparme de otros - Heiki sonaba calmado al decir esto

\- Es cierto que solo lo estoy invitando así que si no aceptará tendré que retirarme pero siempre habrá un lugar por si cambia de opinión - terminando de hablar Rei salió del departamento

Una vez afuera Rei comenzó a caminar hasta salir del edificio pero llegando al estacionamiento un conejo rojo con marcas azules salto encima de él provocando que ambos caigan al piso

\- Rei lograste traer al nuevo al equipo - dijo animado el conejo

-Lastimosamente no acepto elecmon ... y te deje para que Taiyo te cuide - dijo animadamente Rei

-Lo que pasó es que elecmon se escapó cuando me distraje un momento - dijo un rubio sonriente de ojos azules vestido con un traje deportivo naranja con detalles amarillos y un anillo de metal con una piedra del sol en el centro

\- No te preocupes si no acepto debe de estar nervioso probablemente si vamos podremos convencerlo ¿ verdad coronamon ? - dijo alegremente el rubio llamado Taiyo

\- Concuerdo con Taiyo jefecito debemos hablar con el - dijo alegremente un pequeño cachorro de león, naranja , bípedo con llamás en su cabeza y cola

\- Dejen de insistir si él no acepto no tenemos que insistir no lo necesitamos ¿ verdad lunamon ? - mencionó una jovencita rubia , de mirada sería , de ojos azules , con un vestido gris y un anillo de metal con una piedra de luna en el centro

\- apoyo a Tsuki no será bueno seguir podrían molestarse - dijo tímidamente una pequeña coneja rosa

\- Tsuki tú sabes que toda ayuda es bienvenida y necesaria pero si él no quiere está bien - dijo Rei , el teléfono de este comenzó a sonar y contesto

-Rei se detectaron 4 señales nive kilómetros de dónde estás su tiempo estimado de llegada es de 15 minutos - dijo una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono

-¡4 señales nivel 2 ! eso es demasiado malo ... gracias por el aviso - dijo Rei preocupado y colgó

-4 señales en 15 minutos ... no suena mal jefe - dijieron Taiyo y coronamon sonriendo

\- podría ser peor asi que mejor solucionemos esto Rei - dijo Tsuki

~ mientras tanto en el departamento ~

-que molestia ¿ no piensan que tengo cosas de que preocuparme ? - dijo Heiki molesto

Heiki se sentó y volvió a reparar la radio pero recibió de la nada un golpe en la cabeza , kotemon lo había golpeado y aún que no se podía ver su rostro este estaba enojado

-Jefe ¿ por que rechazó ayudarlos ? - dijo molesto kotemon

-Kotemon yo tengo que preocuparme primero de nosotros dos antes que fingir ser un héroe - dijo Heiki un poco molesto por el golpe

-Jefe ¿ como puede decir eso ? no es correcto personas necesitan nuestra ayuda - dijo kotemon

\- Lo se pero ¿ que podemos hacer nosotros ? no podremos ayudarlos aunque quisiera - dijo Heiki con un poco de importancia

\- ¿ Donde quedó el niño que sin importar que tan difícil fuera siempre quería ayudar a todos ?- dijo kotemon decepcionado

\- Ese niño nunca existió o si existió murió hace tiempo - dijo Heiki con tristeza

\- En eso se equivoca jefe el existió y lo sigue haciendo la prueba está en que yo sigo aquí si ese chico no existiera yo no sé dónde estaría o si viviría - dijo kotemon con más determinación

\- Eso es diferente tú eres familia y siempre me has apoyado - dijo Heiki

-No jefe esto es igual usted solo tiene miedo de fallar ... pero si no lo intenta nunca lo lograrás pero como usted dijo yo apoyaré su decisión - dijo kotemon

antes de que Heiki respondiera ambos lograron ver y oír una explosión a lo lejos

-dejaremos esto para después , debemos ir a ver que ocurre - dijo Heiki

-en eso tiene razón jefe - dijo kotemon

~ 5 minutos antes en el lugar de la explosión ~

Rei y los demás habían llegado al lugar de la señal y estaban esperando

\- chicos según mis cálculos falta 5 , 4 , 3 , 2 , y ya - dijo Rei

justo cuando terminó de hablar 4 esferas de energía comenzaron a formarse

\- espero que no sean muy peligrosos o estaremos en problemas - dijo Tsuki mirando fijamente a las esferas

-No importa que sea lo venceremos hermanita - dijo Taiyo sonriendo

mientras hablaban las esferas crecieron y finalmente de ellas salieron 4 enormes dinosaurios , con enormes brazos con garras , unas placas verdes y marcas rojas , los dinosaurios comenzaron a destruir toda a su paso

\- 4 BlackTyrannomon ... esto será complicado - dijo Rei mirando a los dinosaurios

\- es hora de nuestro trabajo , ¿lista lunamon ? - dijo Tsuki

\- Claro Tsuki - dijo lunamon un poco alegre

Tsuki , Rei y Taiyo sacaron unos dispositivos parecidos a teléfonos

-Digievolucion lista - gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo mientras las piedras en sus anillos comenzaban a brillar en amarillo para Rei , plateado para Tsuki y dorado en la de Taiyo

-Iniciar evolución - dijieron mientras pasaban el anillo cerca de la pantalla y de este comienzo una pantalla de carga mientras el anillo se apagaba , al llegar al 100% el dispositivo lanzó un rayo de energía a los Digimon compañeros

-Elecmon digievoluciona en - grito elecmon mientras el rayo le daba y una esfera de luz lo rodeaba , la esfera de rompió y de ella salió un chico albino , con solo un chaleco , patas de cabra , 3 cuernos y marcas rojas en parte de su cuerpo y cara - Aegiomon -

\- Lunamon digievoluciona en - el mismo tipo de esfera rodeo a lunamon y cuando está se rompió salió una coneja rosa de espectro más refinado , humanoide y con un par de guanteletes - Lekismon -

\- Coronamon digievoluciona en - la esfera apareció y se rompió revelando a un gran León con una melena como el sol , un casco del cual salían llamas y un par de majestuosas alas - firamon -

los Blacktyrannmon al ver a los nuevos enemigos se lanzaron al ataque

\- Fira bombas - firamon desde la llama de su frente comenzó a lanzar múltiples bombas de fuego que le dieron de lleno al enemigo , estos salieron un poco lastimados pero furiosos

Uno de los Blacktyrannmon golpeo con su cola a aegiomon el cual dió contra un edificio

Aegiomon se levantó adolorido y miro con furia al Blacktyrannmon - eres un maldito CONFIANZA DE HIERRO - aegiomon le propinó una poderosa patada al dinosaurio tirándolo al piso

mientras tanto Lekismon peleaba contra otro el cual la estaba acorralado

-Crees que me dejaré vencer PATADA DE NOCHE DE LUNA - Lekismon dió un gran salto y cayó con una poderosa patada sobre la cabeza del enemigo

Firamon estaba luchando a base de golpes y garras contra uno de los Blacktyrannmon , ambos estaban igualados pero un segundo Blacktyrannmon atacó por detrás a firamon

\- Eso fue un buen golpe pero no lo suficiente RUGIDO ARDIENTE - firamon comenzó a rugir soltando también una onda calorífica que daño a los 2 dinosaurios y aprovechando eso firamon atacó a uno con sus garras

\- Es hora de acabar con esto - grito Rei mientras Tsuki y Taiyo le secundaban

-Tienen razón ya nos divertimos suficiente - dijo firamon cansado

los 4 Blacktyrannmon estaban cansados pero lo mismo aplicaba para el otro bando

\- BOMBA DE LUZ DE LUNA - Lekismon lanzó una esfera de agua desde sus manos

\- FIRA BOMBAS - Firamon volvió a lanzar bombas de fuego desde su

frente

\- GOLPE VENCEDOR PARALIZADOR - Aegiomon lanzó una descarga eléctrica desde su puño

los 3 ataques le dieron de lleno a los Blacktyrannmon soltando una nube de humo , cuando la nube desapareció solo quedaba un Blacktyrannmon muy enojado y 3 huevos que comenzaron a flotar y desaparecieron

-Esto es un problemita - dijo Taiyo un poco preocupado

\- Concuerdo hermano esto es un problema - dijo Tsuki preocupada

Este Blacktyrannmon aprovecho que estaban débiles y lanzó una llamarada a aegiomon dañandolo y después de un golpe con su cola aegiomon salió volando y cuando choco la esfera volvió a aparecer convirtiéndolo en elecmon mientras este estaba inconsciente

Lekismon y firamon intentaron atacar pero Blacktyrannmon los interceptó golpeando violentamente a firamon hasta que esté quedó muy herido y volvió a ser Coronamon

Lekismon intento correr pero de un coletazo la mandaron a volar y volvió a ser lunamon quedando inconsciente

\- Lunamon - grito Tsuki mientras corría a buscar a lunamon , al verla Blacktyrannmon lanzó una llamarada y Tsuki cargo a lunamon cerrando los ojos para esperar el golpe , este golpe nunca llegó pues alguien la empujó fuera del área

Tsuki abrió los ojos y vio a Heiki como que le había salvado

-sabes princesita no por qué este aquí significa que alguien siempre te va a salvar - dijo Heiki

\- No me digas princesita y nunca te dije que me salves - dijo Tsuki molesta

\- No lo dijiste pero si no se cuidan alguien tiene que hacerlo - dijo Heiki

\- Como si tú pudieras hacer algo mejor - dijo Tsuki más molesta

\- No creo poder hacer algo mejor pero lo intentaré - dijo Heiki con determinación

Heiki agarro una piedra y se la lanzó a Blacktyrannmon el cual se voltio hacia Heiki molesto , antes de que ataque este recibió un golpe de la espada de Kotemon

este proceso se repitió un rato en el cual Heiki distraía a Blacktyrannmon con lo que pudiera y kotemon lo golpeaba , Blacktyrannmon cansado comenzó un ataque errático golpeando a kotemon y a Heiki los cuales chocaron contra un edificio

\- ¿Kotemon estás bien? -pregunto Heiki

\- Si jefe y usted - pregunto kotemon

\- Me e sentido mejor pero no nos podemos rendir - dijo Heiki con determinación

\- Este es el Heiki que conozco - dijo feliz kotemon dándole un tubo de metal a Heiki

Ambos corrieron e intentaron golpear a Blacktyrannmon pero este los golpeo con su cola

\- No importa cuánto nos tiren siempre seguiremos luchando- grito Heiki cansado y lastimando

\- Mientras estemos juntos podremos seguir peleando - grito kotemon también cansado y herido

Pero de la nada el anillo de Heiki comenzó a soltar un brillo rojo

\- ( lo sabía ) chico toma esto - grito Rei mientras le lanzaba un dispositivo como el suyo

Heiki apenas pudo atraparlo pero al verlo quedó intrigado

\- y que hago con ésto -

-Pasa tu anillo cerca de pantalla - dijo Rei

así lo hizo Heiki y el mismo rayo salió y dió a kotemon

\- Kotemon digievoluciona en- la esfera desapareció y ahora había un monstruo con apariencia de samurai y cargando una katana - Musyamon -

\- Es hora de mostrarte nuestro poder - gritaron Heiki y musyamon

\- HOJA NINJA - La espada de Musyamon se prendió en fuego azul y comenzó a golpear con ella a Blacktyrannmon

Blacktyrannmon contraatacó con su cola golpeando a musyamon pero este resistió y le corto la cola al dinosaurio

-Espero que no te vuelva a crecer - dijo feliz musyamon

molesto Blacktyrannmon golpeo a musyamon y lo comenzó a quemar de cerca

\- Es hora de acabar con esto - dijo musyamon mientras resistía las llamas

\- ESPADA SHOGUN - la espada de Musyamon se cubrió de llamas que tomaron la forma de un dragón y con ella atacó a Blacktyrannmon el cual uso una llamarada más poderosa

ambos ataques chocaron y soltaron una nube de humo , cuando está desapareció musyamon volvió a ser un kotemon y cayó mientras Blacktyrannmon comenzó a desintegrarse , finalmente se volvió un huevo el cual salió flotando

\- Kotemon - grito Heiki agarrando al Digimon debilitado

\- ¿ lo logramos jefe ? - preguntó kotemon

\- claro que sí amigo - dijo sonriendo

Rei se acercó y vio la escena , al sentir que lo observaban Heiki se levantó y seriamente miro a Rei

\- ¿ Dijiste que siempre habría lugar ? - pregunto Heiki

\- Si lo dije ,entonces ¿ quieres unirte ? - dijo Rei

\- Lo e pensado y creo que necesitan alguien que los ayude a no morir - dijo Heiki

\- Bienvenido a nuestro grupo - dijo Rei feliz mientras le daba la mano a Heiki

\- Si un nuevo compañero - grito feliz Taiyo abrazando a Heiki mientras este intentaba soltarse

-Bienvenido - dijo Tsuki seriamente

\- Gracias princesita - dijo Heiki burlonamente

lo siguiente que pasó fue que Tsuki golpeo a Heiki dejándolo inconsciente

-¿ por que siento que esto será rutina ?- pregunto Rei susurrando

hola si llegaste aqui solo te diré gracias por leer

por fin subí este fic que e estado creando desde hace tiempo


End file.
